The new pack
by stainhurts
Summary: Diego, Manny and Sid have been traveling together. Along the way someone else joins them. Can Diego be falling for her? DIEGOOC Complete
1. Default Chapter

The New Pack  
  
"Shut up Sid or you are gonna get it!" Diego glared at the sloth who busy whining bout not having enough food to eat.

But Sid is really, really hungry.

Hungry because he had no food to eat.

What is worse, Diego have not been in the hunting mood lately.

All he does is to trace their way through the snow.

Both Sid and Manny happen to find that irritating.

"But Diego, we haven't eaten anything .And I am starving! Manny! Tell him that. Maybe he'll listen. Go on." Sid said.  
  
"Diego, Manny said in a firm voice, Sid is hungry, why can't you stop?"  
  
Diego sigh and then turned around and stared at the others.  
  
"Look. We can't stop now. Since we left, something or someone has been tailing us."  
  
" Really, is it one of your old buddies?"

"Yeah ... do you know them or something?" Sid asked.

"No, even if it were. It's my problem, not yours!"

"Why did not you tell us then?"

"Yeah, why? I demand an answer this instant!"

"Just didn't want to scare you both."

"Do we look like a bunch of chickens to you?"

Manny asked angrily as he glanced at Sid.

"No... but someone is tailing us?"

"oh you mean, behind us?"

Diego nodded.

"Have you seen who's been tailing us?"  
  
"I think it is a saber. I saw its shadow and footprints the other night1"  
  
Sid shriek," Did someone said a saber? As you mean 6 inch teeth and really sharp claws?  
  
"Yes Sid." Manny and Diego said in unison.

"This is bad..." Manny said quietly.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Maybe that saber is the cute type like Diego!"

Diego growled, "I am not cute, Sid. I am a fierce, demanding, hot-tempered saber!"

"Well, not really. I say you are the soft type too, you know!"

Manny watched in amusement as they argue.

sound of a small rock falling

Suddenly, Diego motion them silently to stand still.

He already guess that the saber somewhere very near them.

All of a sudden a saber pounced on the icy floor.

Then Diego pin the saber to the ground and stared at its face.  
  
Then it pushed him away and sat down smiling.

Too bad, it did not attack.

"Who the hell are you?" Diego glared.  
  
The saber smiled and simply said "My name is Nala. Thought I could join you. I was heading to where you heading you know."  
  
"Really?" Manny said.

"Ohh. It would be great. A female saber. Some one to hunt for us!" Sid said loudly as he glanced at Diego.

Diego snorted when he heard that.

Obviously, he is not affected by what Sid had just said.

It took them minutes before they agreed to allow Nala in the pack.

Diego wasn't pleased at all.

The only reason, he disagree is because she is a female.

Now that is worse.

But what if she FALL for him.

It would be terrible.

It would give Sid the chance to tease him about it.

He decided that he kept an eye on her in case he caught her up to something no good.

After the introduction, they set off.

As night falls they have begun to look for a cave to rest that night.

That night Diego couldn't sleep.  
  
Normally he would be the first to nap but tonight it was different.

He couldn't help but stare at Nala.

He could not help to notice some beautiful things about her.

How different she was from him.

Nala was slightly smaller at size than him.

She's got blue eyes.

Her coat was almost the same colour as his.

Except her tail was dark brown.

Nala herself was having a little chat with Manny.  
  
"Like her don't you, Diego?" a voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
Diego turned and saw Sid staring at him in a weird manner.  
  
"Nah, go to sleep. You will need your strength tomorrow. "Diego said.  
  
He then turn away and continue to watch Nala.

Nala unexpectedly notice that Diego was staring at her.

She turn towards him and smiled before going to sleep.  
  
Sid opens his eyes and yawn.

The he saw Nala sleeping close to Diego.

He then rushes to Manny side and wake the mammoth up.  
  
"Huh? What is it Sid?" Manny mumbled.  
  
"Hush! Look at them!" Sid whispered sharply.  
  
Manny turn to Sid's direction and saw. He then smiled and said.  
  
"Better wake them up, you know."  
  
Manny stood up and then trotted toward the sleeping sabers. He then shoves them one by one with his trunk.  
  
"Get up you two. Its morning already."  
  
As soon as Diego and Nala got up.

The pack set off again. During the journey,

Sid had a talk with Nala.  
  
"You know Nala. I got a feeling that Diego is really into you."  
  
"Really. How can you tell anyway?"  
  
"Well last night . while you and Manny were chatting. I saw him stared at you. He looks as if he is kind of studying you."  
  
Nala was really curious.

She turned to Diego who was busy sniffing the ground.

She then turned back her attention to Sid.  
  
"Did he say anything to you, Sid?"  
  
"Well yes. There was something." Sid scratched his head. "Oh yes. I ask him if he likes you. Then he said he doesn't and told me to go back to sleep. Something tells me that he is not telling me the truth."  
  
"Maybe he his telling the truth. After all, I hardly talk to him."  
  
Diego look up for the ground and sniffed the surrounding.

Nala rushed to his side and ask,  
  
"What is it? "  
  
"Nothing of your concern anyway ", Diego replied.  
  
Nala was angry.

He was kind of rude.

He then took off.

Instead he decided to tease Sid.

"Manny, Nala!!! Help me!!! Diego is going to eat me!!! Save me, guys!!!" Sid screamed.  
  
Nala sniggered.

She sometimes enjoys watching Diego bullying Sid.

Sometimes Sid really needs to be teased.

She watch as Diego chase Sid round Manny.  
  
Finally they start to walk again.

They came to a halt when they reached a frozen river.  
  
"Oh great now we got to cross a frozen river. How excited I am now!" Diego groan.  
  
"Aww, come on Diego. It can't be that bad. "Sid compliment.

"It is bad for us Sid. Manny weigh more than a tonnes so he may break the ice. Diego and I can't skate. "

Manny growl when he heard Nala's compliment about him.

But it is true.

He may break the ice.  
  
Diego and Nala went first.

Then came Manny and lastly Sid.

Diego and Nala were both having trouble with sliding through the ice.

Sid was busy skating at the same time greeting anyone passes him.  
  
"Hi Diego!"  
  
"Hi Nala!"  
  
"Hi Manny!"  
  
The one thing Nala really feared was that the ice would crack.

Manny and Diego seems to have the same trouble as her.  
  
"Hey, Chief! Check it out! Two sabers, a sloth and a mammoth trying to cross a frozen lake!" a shrill voice came from nowhere.  
  
Diego looked up and saw a bunch of wolves a corner of the lake.

They were sniggering at how he and the others crossing the frozen lake.  
  
Then a wolf who is standing glaring from a corner order to attack.

Immediately the wolves came running towards their direction.  
  
Three wolves pounced on Diego trying to bite his neck. Diego shook them off.

He looks over at Manny and saw him using his trunk to throw them off his back.  
  
Sid was running towards Nala who busy kicking anyone who comes near her or Sid.  
  
"Go to Diego!" Nala snarled at Sid who was trembling with fear.  
  
Sid did as he was told.

Nala was so angry at the wolves that she didn't realize that the ice beneath her paws was thin and that it was going to crack.  
  
Then it crack.

Nala fall into the icy water.

She was also struggling to keep her head above the water surface.  
  
The leader of the pack of wolves called them to retreat.

Diego look around and saw Nala in the icy water.

He shouted at Manny to help him.  
  
As soon Diego reached the water.

Nala was sinking into the water.

He ducked his head in to the water.

He then bite Nala's neck and pulled her away from the water.

Manny helped Diego pull Nala away from the ice.  
  
Nala was shivering.

Manny place her on his back as they made their way across the ice.

Sid sat on Manny's back and watches over Nala.  
  
As night fall, Diego found a cave that can was big enough to shelter the four of them.

Sid offered to make a fire.  
  
As soon as Sid came back with some twigs, wood and stone.

Sid managed to build a fire within a few minutes.  
  
For the first time. Diego was grateful to have a sloth as a friend.

Nala had already dried herself but was still feeling cold.

Manny placed her near the fire to keep her warm.  
  
"Diego, Sid and I are going to look for more twigs for the fire. Can you stay here with Nala?" Manny asked.  
  
"Why can't he go himself?"  
  
"Its dark, Diego. Won't you care if I got eaten by some werewolves and never return?" Sid replied sharply.  
  
Diego nodded as an answer.

After Manny and Sid left, he turned to Nala.

She was trembling.  
  
"Still cold?"  
  
Nala turn towards Diego and nodded slightly.

Diego trotted towards her.

Then he covers her like a blanket.  
  
"Go to sleep." Diego said as he nuzzles her face.  
  
"Why are you being nice?" Nala asked as Diego shifted a little.

"You are one of my kind"

"Not exactly. We maybe of the same species but not the same pack."

"What is the big deal in that.?"

"A big one. You like me don't you?"

"Don 't jump into conclusion. Who gave you that idea?"

"You did. You seem to have a little hint on me!"

"A little. But so what. Any male saber would have done the same."

"Not all. In y pack .I am the rough one."

'Really. How sweet. Fine I admit. I have something on you."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Pleasure. "

To Diego's surprise, Nala cuddled underneath him.

It seem really awkward to him.

Nala closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Then Manny and Sid entered the cave.

Sid walks over to Diego and sat beside him.

While Manny made himself comfortable at a corner of the cave.  
  
"What you doing to her?" Sid ask curiously.  
  
"Keeping her warm." Diego said eyeing Sid with curiosity.  
  
"Why must it be you? Why not me? "  
  
"Because you are only the size of a pinecone."  
  
"Then why not Manny?"  
  
"Because Manny is too big and will squash her immediately !"  
  
"Then why must it be you then? Aren't you too big and fat that you will also squash her?  
  
Diego glared at the sloth. He lifted a paw and tried to whack Sid's head.

But missed.  
  
Diego sigh and explain." Sid. I am the same species as her. And I am large enough to keep her warm besides look she is comfortable with me. And I am not fat."  
  
"oh ok. let see what shall my next question be then.".  
  
Meanwhile Diego checked to see if Nala is asleep.

He licked her nose and then turned to Sid who was smiling straight at his affection to Nala.  
  
"You like her, Diego. Or is that how sabers show their affection to one another? "  
  
"No... It's just the way I show how much I care about her. That's all."  
  
"It sounds to be like love affection anyway."  
  
"Yeah something like that." Diego muttered before drifting to a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning.

Diego wakes up to find Nala beside him.

He woke her up.

While Manny get Sid.  
  
That whole morning, Diego just could not take his eyes off her.

When Manny called him to lead the pack, he gave an excuse that he wanted to rest for a while and ask him to do it himself.  
  
Of course Manny was mad at him.

It could only take Sid to shut him up.  
  
"Why don't I lead?" Nala said  
  
"Better not. In case you might land us in the middle of nowhere." Diego replied without looking at her.  
  
"If you think you're better than me, why aren't you leading then?" Nala snapped.  
  
Manny and Sid watch her stalked off to a corner while muttering curses at Diego.  
  
Manny chuckled and glanced at Diego," She can sometimes be amusing. You better do something."  
  
Diego sigh loudly and trotted towards Nala.

Nala pretended not to see him.

She was frustrated at how Diego keep on picking on her.

She put her head between her paws.  
  
"Leave me alone" Nala sob as he step closer.  
  
"Look at me Nala."  
  
Nala ignored him and continue sobbing.

As if she was going to do as he says.

Diego sat down besides her feeling rather guilty about what he had said.

He wished he could take them back but could not.  
  
"I am sorry" Diego muttered as he snuggle his face hoping that she would stop crying.

Nala was surprised at how Diego reacted.  
  
"You don't even sound sincere," Nala said quietly at she stood up and sat closer to him.  
  
Diego looked up and stare at her.

Her eyes and nose were rather reddish pink from crying.  
  
"You know, you looked cute when crying." Diego smiled.  
  
Nala blushed a little.  
  
"Not really. Thanks for keeping me warm last night.

"Nala said recalling what happen last night.  
  
"Why can't I lead?"

"I care about you. Besides what if you get hurt?"

"I won't. I am careful."

"Some other time ok."

"Ok."

Diego smiled and started to walk back to Manny and Sid with Nala at his side.  
  
"About time. Shall we go now or sit around waiting for something bad to happen? "Manny said as he lifted Sid onto his back.  
  
It's been days seen they had been traveling.

Diego and Nala had been closed together since then.

Sometimes they get bored too easily so they try and bully Sid while they can.  
  
When the reached their destination, the pack found a new place to settled down.

Diego and Nala had a cave to themselves while Manny and Sid had theirs.

It was like a perfect ending.

Please review. There maybe a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

To all the people who reviewed this story,

First of all, thank you for all your review. I took your criticisms and compliments seriously and decided that maybe I should continue this story. But first I will need some help. I need an English beta-reader and of course, new ideas for the next story.

If any one can offer to help, do send me an email. Include your penname and email address. That's all.

Yours,

$corchi0


End file.
